


Cracked Ribs

by LA_Peach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bed Sex, Ecto pussy, F/M, M/M, Shiraz, Soriel, Underfell, Underfell Toriel - Freeform, ecto cock, ecto tits, kustard - Freeform, slow soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Peach/pseuds/LA_Peach
Summary: Red's bones are all cracked from the rough way his Toriel (Shiraz) fucks him. He asks Sans to teach him how to make soft love to satisfy his goat momma and let his bones heel.
Relationships: Red/Shiraz, Sans/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Cracked Ribs

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another of my very old fics. I like this one better than my other old fics so far.
> 
> This fics follows to parallel story lines. One where Sans has sex with Red, and one where Red has sex with Shiraz (UnderFell Toriel) The two storys intermingle and bounce back and forth so yes, in this short fic there is both Kustard and Soriel.
> 
> I'm sorry I tagged as best I could.

Red examined another cracked ribbed in the bathroom mirror.

Monster bones took a long time to heal. At this rate, totalling three cracked ribs, a fractured ankle and a punctured cheekbone, Red would fall apart before he was whole again. Edge snickered at him now, well aware of where the damage was coming from.

Shiraz was insatiable. Not that Red had any problem with that per say, he had never had as much sex in his life as those first few months he had gotten to know Shiraz. But the bright red she- devil took whatever opportunity she could to… to..

Red sighed and lowered his shirt.

Just thinking about Shiraz that way was making him stiff. The way she tore his jeans off… the feel of her teeth around his member… her hips smashing against his so painfully that he reveled in it. He made tight fists on the counter, shut his eyes and shook, waiting for the urge to pass. She would have loved to see him like that, hot and ready to go. Sometimes she would make him wait, tease him. But in the end things would end as the always did. She would push him flat to the ground and ride him to completion. It was amazing… but it was starting to prove hazardous to his health. Red didn’t have the meat to cushion his bones like fleshy monsters did.

He had to stop himself there before his mind took him down the thick, fleshy paths of Shiraz’s body.

Sans walked past the open bathroom door.

“Ey! Sans! Get back here, I gotta talk to ya.”

Sans, smiling ear to ear, never bothered to stop.

“I said, ‘hey’!” Red caught up to Sans, walking down hallway. It was silly to think that the skeletons all lived together. There really was not enough room in any one of their homes to accommodate so many. But they were in a habit of popping in and out of each other’s abodes, and Red and made a decision to come and talk with Sans specifically, no matter how much it hurt his ego.

“Oh, hey Red,” Sans said as if he’d just noticed the slightly smaller, gold toothed skeleton. “What you up to?”

In response, Red lifted his shirt, showing off his cracked ribs. “I’m fallin’ apart! Shiraz is gonna make bone meal outta me. How do you do it?”

Sans raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“You ‘n’ Toriel! You been together way longer than Shiraz and me. How’s it that she ain’t ground ya bones ta dust?”

Sans stopped walking and faced Red directly. He reached out and poked a bony finger in Red’s ribs. Red hissed and cringed, but didn’t pull away. “Is she really so rough?”

Red shuddered. It wasn’t good for him, but he loved it. “So rough.” He drew his shirt back down and pulled his fluffy hood close around him. He mumbled.

“Hmm?”

“I need help.” He mumbled again.

“Hmm? Whhhat?’

“I need help!” He shouted finally. “I gotta settle ‘er down! She goes all crazy on me ‘n she fucks me silly n’ that’s amazin’ but she’s gonna dust me! My body can’t take it much longer.”

“You want advice on how to make love to your Toriel?”

He gripped his hood, trying to hide his blush. “Sound like such a pussy when you say it like that. And call her Shiraz! She ain’t gone by ‘Toriel’ since… since…”

“Oh, right. The experiment. Sorry.”

Red harrumphed.

“Gee Red, I’m not really sure how I can help. I mean, have you tried being the dominant partner?”

“When we fuck? Hell no. Shiraz she…does all the work. She don’t let me do much.”

They had stopped just out outside of Sans’ room. Sans seemed pensive, but Red began to fear that maybe Sans couldn’t really help him after all. “So… you just want to have some softer, slower sex?”

Red nodded sheepishly. He looked up and down the hall, terrified that Edge might come by and hear them talking. He’d have such a laugh over this if he ever found out.

Sans scratched the back of his skull. “Well I guess you could always...” he kept talking, but Red was distracted. He could hear footsteps… someone was coming… he grabbed Sans by the collar and pulled him close.

“Show me!”

“W-what!?”

Red used his back to muscle open San’s door and Sans, already off balance, stumbled though after him. Sans stumbled to the floor, dazed, while Red slammed the door shut again. A few moments later, he heard someone pass by in front of the bedroom. He didn’t know who it was, but he’d absolutely die of embarrassment if anyone found out what he was doing.

So there he was, arms up and holding the door shut from his side with Sans sitting on the floor in front of him. Neither had said anything in some time and there was a blush on San’s cheeks.

“You… you want me to show you… how to…”

To be honest, Red hadn’t been thinking about what he had said, he’d just wanted to get out of the hallway. But now that he thought about it… yeah. Actually that wasn’t a bad idea.

“Yeah! Show me! What do you to Toriel that makes her all like, relaxed and shit?”

Sans’ blush deepened.

“You don’t have ta fuck me just… just show me what you guys do?”

Sans stood, straightened his hoody and wiped non-existent dust from his shoulders. His smile widened. “Okay, you hopeless romantic. Get on the bed.”

Red rubbed his arms, his eyes refused to meet Sans’. Suddenly there were butterflies in his stomach.

“You want me to what?” Shiraz tapped a hoof on the floor.

It was not often that they made their way to the bedroom. Shiraz preferred more open spaces and said that the giant room, high up in the castle ruins with giant bay windows, dark curtains and giant four poster, canopied bed, brought back strange long forgotten memories.

“Just… take a nap.”

Her eyes narrowed distrustfully at him. Her arms were crossed under her breasts, cherry red and oh so plump. Red struggled to keep himself under control. If she got any whiff of what he intended she would pounce him and all of his plans would be ruined.

He knew she could use one. She had been prowling the woods most of the day and night, looking for trespassing souls on her land. That was the only reason he had been able to convince her to come up here to begin with, she was tired.

Shiraz didn’t wear clothes, unless you count the thick leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles. So Red wasn’t surprised when she said “A nap? But I’ll be vulnerable.”

“Nah, Luv. I’ll lock the doors and keep an eye out.” She frowned. His next line would either make or break this. “Besides, I like ta watch ya.” For a long moment her frown only deepened and Red thought he’d blown it. That line could easily set her off; she’d be all over him rocking his hips into dust. But eventually, she smiled a wide, toothy grin.

“You’re such a letch.” She made a show of turning around and lying down on her belly. She pillowed her head on her crossed arms and closed her eyes. Red knew she wasn’t asleep yet, her tail was moving lazily back and forth.

That tail. It was deadly in its own way. The spade shaped tip supported a tiny baby filled with paralyzing venom. It wouldn’t kill you, but its effects would last long enough for Shiraz to have her way with you. Red had happily been on the receiving end of it many times but it wouldn’t do to catch an accidental nick right now.

She cracked an eye and watched him a moment as Red stocked a fire in the long disused fireplace and soon had a comfortable blaze going. She didn’t seem to mind the heat and as the room grew warm and filled with the smell of maple her tail slowed and slowed until it stopped moving all together.

Red sat on the edge of the bed and watched her. Her breathing was long and even. His heart was fluttering in his chest. A few minutes in slumber, then he would act. The anticipation was killing him.

Sans politely turned his head as red stripped (leaving his hoody on… he was more comfortable with his hoody) down to his bones.

“Make an ecto body. Actually… make a _female_ ecto body.” Red blushed deeply, but closed his eyes and concentrated a moment. Making a part or a piece of a body was usually involuntary; organs came and went as they were needed. Creating a whole body took a bit more work. He hesitated a moment when it came to the female genitalia… he did not have much practice making them. In the end, he let his body do what felt natural and created mimics of Shiraz. He breasts felt heavy, his vagina felt plump between his legs.

Still Sans was politely turned away. Red crawled onto the bed. “Lay on your belly”

“Fuckin, why?”

“It’s an access thing. Trust me.”

Grumbling, Red pressed his stomach into Sans’ mattress, taking a pillow in his arms and pressing his skull into that. “Get comfy. It’s really important that you’re comfortable.”

“How can I be comfortable when I’m naked next ta ya?!”

“Who am I? I’m just a skeleton. Are you uncomfortable around skeletons?”

“I guess not.”

Red visibly relaxed and sans crawled onto the mattress beside him. He sat with his back against the wall took out his phone and started scrolling. They both got comfortable and soon Red’s eyes were getting heavy. He got more and more sleepy, slowly drifting off. He was on the edge of sleep and wakefulness, that state where one was comfortable, open…receptive.

So when Red felt Sans hand slide slowly, warmly, over his rump, he didn’t feel frightened or uneasy or apprehensive. All he felt was a pleasant throbbing between his legs.

It was working.

Shiraz was doing that deep contented purr she does when she’s comfortable. Red’s hand caressed her ass slowly, massaging her languidly. There was nothing urgent in any of his movements. He had a spectacular understanding of what she must be feeling right now; a wonderful tugging and pulling sensation between her legs as he moved the luscious mounds of her behind. Just subtle, little movements. He kept it going for a while, letting her enjoy his kneading thumbs, the occasional prick of his pointed fingers.

Her tail, seemly of its own accord, slowly lifted and curled backwards across her back, and there it stayed, a calm, open invitation to the treasure triangle between her legs. Her thighs were together, but Red knew he’d be able to get easy access to her plump womanhood.

Careful not to nudge her too hard, Red cuddled up to her side. He loved how big she was, every piece of her was plump and luscious. Her cherry red skin pulled tight over shapely hips, thighs, shoulders and breasts. He was already hard, but was very, very careful to not allow himself to move to fast.

His fingers trailed lightly over her, tenderly dipping into the soft flesh of her labia. His touch was just light enough to wet the tips of his fingers. Her breath quickened a moment and she shuddered. He touched her again, dipping a little further. She was slippery, wonderfully wet, her labia were drenched. On the third caress, he inserted two fingers fully inside of her. She grinned and moaned, but never opened her eyes. Red fought hard to suppress his own trembling.

Was this what it had been like for Sans? Had the touching turned him on just as much as being touched had turned on Red?

Red was not aware of the little noises he was making in the back of his throat. Nor was he aware of the adverse effect it was having on Sans.

Sans had intended to simply show Red a few things, give him a few pointers. But as he caressed the skeleton’s plump ecto ass, he found himself being drawn in. He heard a few desperate noises escape his own throat. Red’s mewling was sparkling little white hot flashes in Sans’ stomach.

Sans’ cock was hard.

Hardly knowing what he was doing, he straddled Red and let his cock slap against the skeleton’s ass. He moved it back and forth a moment, reveling in the sight of Red’s deep red colour and his own bright blue.

Red must have sensed his hesitance. From deep within the pillow of his arms, he spoke.

“Do it.”

Sans closed his eyes, rocked his hips and slowly slipped his cock into Red’s wet, ready pussy.

Red’s smile was genuine. Shiraz’s grunts were honest. Her little noises made his spine shake. The feel of her ass pressing against his pelvis was nothing short of decadent. Just as Sans had shown him, he kept his place slow, making sure to pull out and rub the head of his cock against her labia before inserting it again all the way to the hilt. There he pressed hard against her and held the pressure for a few pleasurable moments before beginning the process all over again.

The rocking motion of their lovemaking ground her clitoris against the bed; Red could feel her building to a climax around him. Just like their passion, her orgasm was long and slow. Her hot pussy clenched around him and held him in, unwilling to let him go. He came too, after feeling her pleasure spread all through him. He could feel his cum fill her, spill out of her cervix, fill whatever pockets it could and then pump out of her, pooling on the bed and spraying down his balls.

For a long time he held that, loving and enjoying the feeling of both of them spent but not yet separated. Shiraz rolled to her side sleepily, pulled Red to her breast and let out a long, shuddering breath. She still hadn’t opened her eyes, she was so comfortable and content. Red’s bones were safe for tonight at least.

“That was…hmmm.” She mumbled. For a moment, Red heard in her voice the kind, motherly figure she had been before Alphys’ experiment had changed her. He loved his Shiraz, loved her to his very core. But if he could bring some of what she once was back to her, Red would happily do it.

They cuddled, pressed together, their breath mingling.

Shiraz chuckled deep in her throat, her tail came around and lazily waved back and forth, back and forth. “You know,” she grinned, “if you wanted to have your way with me, this venom works just as well on me, too.”

Red swallowed hard. “Luv, let’s just take a little nap, eh?”


End file.
